Unexpected V2
by FlipHazards
Summary: V2 of Unexpected, original idea by Unanorak. A Shadower and a Mage cross paths by chance, Maybe it's a sign of something?


**For those who have read Unexpected by Unanorak, I think it's a good plot and seems like a fun story to write. Unfortunately, he /she lost motivation to continue the story and abruptly ended the story with a pretty disappointing ending (no offense). I took matters into my own hands and messaged him, asking him to make my own version of the story. I've received permission to make my own version, so enjoy! **

**It's advised that you read the first Unexpected to understand the general idea of the story. Don't forget to review/favorite if you enjoyed the story! **

**Character list:**

**Luke- Shadower, 21 years old. Works under the Dark Lord. (Luck)**

**Mark – Ice / Lightning Arch Mage, 21 years old. Works under Grendel. Friends with Luke since kids. (Valze)**

**Anna – Marksman, 19 years old. Works under Athena Pierce (Made up character).**

**Sophy- Battle Mage, 24 years old. High ranking member of the Resistance (I'm not making Sophy an Evan cause I'm trying to be more realistic. We're assuming there's only one Evan, one Luminous, one Demon Slayer, one Mercedes, etc. That means all characters are either going to be a Cygnus Knight or an Explorer, same character as in original story).**

**Stephen – Shadower, deceased. Mentor of Luke (Dex).**

**By the way, there are no "stats" in this game. A characters fighting ability is based on the weapon and their skill/mastery with the weapon.**

Long ago, Victoria Island was not the same as it was today. A monster known as Balrog once dominated the island, until it was sealed away before it could destroy Victoria Island. The five job instructors of today have assigned the job of protecting the seal to only 35 of the most trusted fighters. The 35 split the responsibility, five guard the seal each day, depending on the day of the week. One of each explorer makes up a team (one pirate, one bowman, one thief, and so on). Luke happens to be on the Tuesday team.

"God damn, this job is so boring," exclaimed Luke. Him and four others were deep within the Sleepywood Dungeon, standing guard over a flight of stairs leading deeper into the ground.

The Marksman to his left shot a glare at him. "Be happy that this job pays a lot for such little work."

He sat in silence, knowing that Anna was right. It was one of the world's easiest jobs, and it paid a whopping one million mesos per day. It was very easy money. Being one of the strongest Shadowers throughout Maple World, Luke was asked by the Dark Lord to work as an agent. Agents are an elite secret service that each town of Victoria Island has. All agents receive a specific uniform consisting of the ultimate agent suit, shoes, gloves, cape and two receivers made by agent C and agent H (you can look up the set on hidden street). In addition, most wear a mask or sunglasses to help block their face. (If you watch Naruto, they're like the ANBU in how the Kage hand-pick the ANBU. If you haven't watched Naruto, think of it like this. Anyone can enlist in the U.S. military, but you have to be invited to be a Navy Seal).

Noticing his friend upset, Mark noted, "It's only once a week. Think of it like being paid to do nothing."

As the words left Mark's mouth, the day came to an end as midnight hit. Five figures appeared before Mark. "You guys can leave," said one of the five.

"Finally!" exclaimed Luke. He quickly whipped out a return to Henesys scroll, eager to return home. As he finished chanting the words, he heard a feminine voice behind him mutter, "What a piece of work."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Luke sat up, bleary-eyed and felt around for his cursed alarm clock. He smacked it with vicious force and it fell silent. Rubbing his eyes, he stumbled towards his dresser, pulling out a pair of jeans and green suspenders (agents only wear their uniform when they're working). _Urgh, I have nothing to do today. _Even though he was an agent, the five towns of Victoria Island hosted no harsh feelings for each other and peace between was stable, meaning the Dark Lord hardly called him for his services. He finally made up his mind, _Let's go to Leafre! _

The Shadower arrived at the Sixtopia station and immediately brought his hands to his ears knowing the foghorn would sound soon. ENNNNNNG, ENNNNNNG. The foghorn of the ship signaled that takeoff was approaching.

"WAIT! HOLD THE SHIP!" shouted Luke. A wave of relief passed over him when he saw the ticket usher signal the ship conductor to hold the ship. He boarded the ship, and as he came on, the ship began to leave Sixtopia.

"Hey Luke, I didn't think you'd be here." The Shadower glanced up to see his friend Sophy sitting on the mast of the ship.

"Hey Sophy, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with the Resistance?" asked Luke.

"Na, they don't really need me right now. If they do, I'll know right away." Their conversation abruptly ended when a brown dot gradually made its way closer to the ship.

"Finally something to do," said Luke.

"Don't get cocky and get yourself killed."

"You're worrying too much, I'd never go down to these things." The brown ship hovered next to the deck of the ship and out came two Crimson Balrogs, scouting for unsuspecting adventurers to loot from.

Unfazed by the Balrogs, the two didn't bother to use any skills to prepare themselves. Luke whipped out his VIP dagger and his VIP thief shield, both of them gifts from the Dark Lord when he became an agent. On the other hand, Sophy pulled out her Royal Oaken Staff, emitting a soft, beryl aura. The Crimson Balrogs roared and charged the two. Luke reacted with a swift boomerang step, instantly killing one while Sophy used Finishing Blow to quickly making the Balrog disappear in a black triangle.

"Nice job Luke."

"That was nothing. We killed them both in five seconds."

"Geez, you sure know how to talk to a lady. Good luck getting a girlfriend."

The Shadower threw a glance of disapproval of her words while the battle mage merely chuckled. Other than the Balrog attack, the flight to Orbis was uneventful, leaving the two to converse throughout the flight.

The two arrived at Orbis Station. "I guess this is where we part paths. It's been nice seeing you, take care Luke. And don't do anything stupid."

"It's been nice seeing you too. By the way, you aren't my mother," replied Luke. Sophy let out a soft chuckle as she turned to enter the city of Orbis. The Shadower turned around, heading for the Leafre departure platform. The ride to Leafre was uneventful as well.

As Luke stepped off the bird, he felt the clean crisp air of the Minar Forest envelop his body. At the same time he shouted, "It's GREAT to be back in Leafre!" His outburst quickly attracted the attention of many travelers, but the Halfrings of Leafre were use to his sudden outbursts of his love of Leafre. He made his way to the left side of town before jumping recklessly into the forest, eager to explore. Moving deeper into the forest, the Shadower made his way to the Battlefield of Fire and Darkness, where the Red and Black Kentaurus' constantly fought for land. He walked to the entrance of the Griffey Forest. He jumped up on to a tree, sitting down on its branch that was conveniently shaped like an L. He suddenly began reminiscing over his fight with a cloned Griffey for the Heroic Star. 4th job instructors had taken the original Manon and Griffey and extracted their DNA. With the DNA, they created clones that would drop the Heroic Star and Pentagon with the sole purpose for testing those who wanted their 4th job advancement. It wasn't uncommon for adventurers to lose their life trying to make their 4th job advancement. Muggers even came by to loot the dead bodies of the fallen adventurers.

_The chief bandit felt his strength evaporate as the Griffey launched an attack. He pulled out a power elixir, using his mouth to pull off the cork thinking, 'I can't give up, I must be getting close to finishing this thing off.' He called for his shadow partner, consuming a summoning rock in the process. With a final Midnight Carnival, the Griffey slowly crumbled into dust, leaving behind the well-earned Heroic Star. As he bent down to pick up his well-deserved prize, his left leg shot a familiar pain, causing the chief bandit to tumble. He spun around looking confused until he saw that his leg gushed a deathly crimson fluid. A Red Kentaurus had hurled their Serpent's Tongue straight into his calf and the surrounding populations of Kentaurus were closing in on him. His screams in agony were only met with the sharp wind slicing through the air. 'It can't end like this. I already have the Heroic Pentagon. I'm SO CLOSE to becoming a Shadower, only to be taken down by a Red Kentaurus!'_

_As if his prayers were met, all the surrounding Kentauruses had fallen down in a flash. The chief bandit looked up, and was greeted by his friend. "C'mon Luke, I've got you. Everything's gonna be alright."_

"_A million thanks Stephen," replied the chief bandit._

_Together, they returned back to the Forest of the Priest._

"_I see you've made it back alive," said Hellin, a female elf (and the 4__th__ job thief instructor)._

"_I have the Heroic Star and Pentagon, but I don't deserve to become a Shadower. Stephen helped me with the Heroic Star."_

_The female elf roared out in laughter. "You humans are so naïve. Thinking you can do everything on your own. You're going to need help from others if you wish to accomplish everything you aspire to. I hereby promote you to a Shadower. Congratulations Luke."_

The Shadower's daydream was interrupted as a scream pierced the calm environment. Immediately turning his head towards the direction of the scream, he realized that it probably came from the Griffey Forest. Wasting no time, he sat up and jumped to the area where Griffey's were summoned for 4th job testing purposes.

The Griffey Forest hosted a Griffey and several Kentauruses, all taking aim at two people. Luke whipped out his VIP dagger and thief shield while consuming a summoning rock for his shadow partner, then using Assassinate to take out the Griffey in a mere minute. The two people hiding behind the ledge peered over in Luke's direction. Noticing the Griffey was gone, they both stood up.

From their looks they were both girls. Luke could tell one was a Ranger by the Dark Nisrock in her hands, while the other was some sort of mage by her Magicodar. The Ranger wore a red t-shirt with a heart in the center along with denim shorts while the mage wore a blue-striped hooded shirt with bellbottom faded jeans.

The Shadower walked over to the two girls, asking "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine," said the Ranger, eyeing her friend.

"Me too…" she said. The tone of her voice was significantly softer, something Luke assumed was either because she was timid, or because she was weak from blood loss. Assuming the worse, he said, "Well you don't sound okay. Here, take an elixir." He tossed the pink vial to her, thinking that the medicinal herbs would help ease the pain of her wound. Before the mage could drink the elixir, she grabbed her side, and he saw the same crimson color that he always abhorred. The Shadower opened his bag, rummaging through all his junk, hoping to find some sort of cloth to stop the bleeding (We're assuming that most people in Maple World don't wear capes because in real life, no one wears a cape, and I'm trying to make the story as realistic as possible). He stumbled upon several pieces of leather that he was going to use later to make work gloves. _Looks like I won't be getting my gloves today. _The Shadower took a pieces of leather and tore it into strips, then tying the strips together to make a leather bandage.

"Here, raise your shirt a bit," said Luke.

His words were immediately followed by loud smack across the Shadower's face.

"You pervert!" exclaimed the Ranger.

"I'm just trying to make sure it's done right."

"I can do it just fine, thank you very much."

"Ungrateful brat, you do it then." The Shadower handed the tied strips of leather to the Ranger.

"The elixir and the bandage should stop the bleeding. It'll take a week or two to recover from a Griffey attack," stated Luke. He reached into his bag and pulled out two Return to Nearest Town, both for the girls seeing how Luke wanted to go deep into the Dragon Forest.

The Shadower casted Haste and began to walk away, leaving the two girls on their own.

"Wait," cried the mage's weak voice. Luke turned his head only to lock gazes with the mage.

"Thanks for your help, uh-,"

"It's Luke."

"Thanks for saving us Luke," said the mage.

"No problem."


End file.
